


Nestling Nestlings

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy waits for and watches over her nestlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestling Nestlings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Myfanwy looked around the darkened nest, none of her nestlings anywhere to be found, the female nestling having left a while ago and the loud nestling and her favourite nestling had ran out not long after her yelling about something that sounded like weevil hunting. What a weevil was Myfanwy wasn’t sure, but she supposed she might see one if her nestlings bring one home. Normally by this time of night she would be out scaring the white fluffy things, but in their haste to hunt a weevil or whatever it was, they had forgotten to let her out, so all she could do was wait for the nestlings to come home.

She didn’t have to wait long before the loud noise announced her nestlings presence, the loud one came in first pushing what she supposed must be a weevil, why her nestlings would bring something so ugly home with them she didn’t know. Her favourite nestling followed him in, looking less than impeccable having taken off his jacket and waistcoat dumping them on the coffee table and flopping down on to the sofa, as the loud nestling took the ugly creature away.

When the loud nestling came back her favourite nestling was curled up on the sofa in just his trousers, the loud nestling noticed this and was uncharacteristically quiet. He just took of his own coat, shirt and shoes before bending down to take her favourite nestlings shoes off. He then lay down next to him on the sofa, both nestlings nestling closer to each other taking in the warmth of each others bodies.

As she looked down at her nestlings Myfanwy decided that her fly could wait until the next day, her nestlings looking too peaceful to disturb. She watched them for a while longer waiting until the loud nestling fell asleep curled around her favourite before retreating to sleep herself.


End file.
